djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
RC-8327 "Exo"
Background RC-8327, known as "Exo", was a clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and served as a Republic Commando in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Early Stages of the War Exo was assigned to Seelone Squad along with 3 other commandos, Maestro, Beck, and Harrier. The commandos took part in the first battle of Geonosis, surviving the conflict and proving themselves as effective soldiers in battle. The quartet were sent on a string of missions in quick succession after Geonosis, including the assassination of an up and coming CIS military officer. The commandos were recalled back to Coruscant after the assassination, to prepare for their next assignment. Prisoner Recovery from Barion When the Republic learned one of their diplomats had been captured by Separatist forces, Seelone Squad was dispatched to the warm, pleasant world of Barion, to recover the diplomat from a Separatist prison. The initial phases of the mission went according to plan, with the commandos arriving at the prison, and infiltrating it, undetected. Things quickly went wrong, though, as the intel they had been provided proved to be wrong. CIS security proved to be much tighter than originally thought, and consisted of BX-Series commando droids, as well as droidekas, mixed in with the standard B1s. Maestro and Harrier were killed in the fierce fighting to try and reach the cell where the diplomat was held. Exo managed to collect the imprisoned diplomat while Beck covered, and they made their way to the extraction point. As more droids arrived, several of which were armed with rocket launchers, Beck stayed behind, protecting the laat that had arrived to collect them. At the cost of Beck's life as well, Exo was able to complete their mission, and escaped with the diplomat. After Barion Exo experienced an extreme amount of frustration after the death of his squad mates on Barion, and apathy from the Republic left him feeling more apathetic as well, taking little interest in the atrocities that occurred as a result of the Clone Wars. Due to him not immediately being assigned a new squad, Exo kept himself busy by ensuring he kept himself in peak physical condition, training constantly to keep himself fit. In addition to this, he often tagged along with other clone units, assisting them with more difficult and dangerous assignments. Meeting the 111th As the war progressed, Exo heard more and more about the clone unit known as the 111th Heavy Brigade. He was amused by the tales of their bold tactics and eccentric personalities. When he was approached by a member of the 401st that he had befriended, and was asked to help escort a dangerous prisoner, May Kato, from the 111th brig, Exo agreed, interested in meeting the 111th for the first time. Although he was slightly disappointed the mission wasn't a combat mission, Exo still enjoyed seeing how some of the 111th behaved, although he became more irritated the more he had to listen to May, leaving him pleased when their escort mission to the Coruscant prison was over. After a brief and bizarre confrontation between the escort group and Director Division, Exo departed from the prison, awaiting his next opportunity to get out of the Coruscant base. Personality and Traits Before the events on Barion, Exo was a completely standard Republic Commando, a mixture of the pure loyalty to the Republic, combined with the independence required for a special forces soldier. After Barion, however, he began leaning more toward independence, disregarding traditional Republic protocol whenever possible, and encouraging others, as well as himself, to "live a little bit". Equipment Exo wore Katarn-class commando armor, like all other Republic Commandos. He wielded a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, thermal detonators, and droid poppers. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:RC-8327 "Exo" Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Seelone Squad